


A Lover's Warmth

by yanyan_eggs



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyan_eggs/pseuds/yanyan_eggs
Summary: Luthier had never liked to be touched.





	A Lover's Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i'd tag it porn with feelings but it's honestly mostly feelings and not much porn honestly i've read m-rated fics that are more explicit than this but i tagged it E anyway bc there's like,, dick yknow and i just wanna be safe

Luthier didn't like to be touched. He was ticklish, neurotic, and trusted no one with his body, so to sit, undraped, on the lap of an equally undraped lover was strange to say the least.

He breathed in Atlas' smell. Wood smoke and animal fur, with an edge of sweat. He was so hopelessly in love with this man.

So close, so bare but so hot. It felt terrifyingly good.

Atlas lifted his hands from Luthier's body, and wove them through his unbound hair for the millionth time, leaning forward to kiss him passionately as if he couldn't keep his lips away from him. After breaking away, he gave him a lopsided smile. That smile had sent Luthier falling head over heels the first thousand times it shone in his direction, and now he felt the same. His heart hammered in his chest, bubbling with both love and fear.

In the past, Luthier had never liked the idea of sex. Sex was a faceless woman riding him mechanically until he orgasmed into her, who then removed herself and fell down beside him, immediately becoming a cold and alien presence in his bed. It was something useful for having children, and supposedly for strengthening chemical bonds between a married couple. Desirable for most people, but not for Luthier, and he respected that.

But this was something different.

Atlas' arms around him, their warm proximity and shared desires, he bathed in it all; each touch felt so strange but so right.

"Atlas," he said, too loudly, too clearly, "this is sex, right?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I had assumed so."

Luthier nodded. "Good," he said, "I like it."

That smile again. "So I'm doing it right?"

Atlas's hands had traveled down again, oh gods, they were so good. Luthier wanted to tell him that everything he did was right, that was how much he loved him, but all he said was "Yes."

He leaned forward to kiss him again; Luthier tilted his head into his lips. They stayed there for a little while, moaning softly into each other's mouths, noses bumping against each other as they moved with an unsteady flow.

All of a sudden, Luthier yelped into his mouth. Atlas' hands had reached their destination, and he had thought he was ready, but he wasn't; nothing could have prepared him for the touch of Atlas' callused palms.

"Yes," Luthier said, hoping that the fragmented words would encourage him, "good."

One hand left its place and brushed around to his back, touching lower, deeper, deeper, until Atlas realized dry fingers couldn't take him any farther.

Atlas' voice was quiet. "Should we..." He paused again after trailing off. "Can I... f..."

"Fuck me..." The words fell out of Luthier like dice from a gambler's hands.

"Yeah," Atlas said with a sheepish smile.

Luthier had never liked to be touched. He had dreamed of it, but had not truly wanted it. But of Atlas' touch, he could never get enough.


End file.
